A Dream or Reality
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Kitty is unsure whether Kurt really is back or she's just imagining it R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine & the Xmen just the words below._

**A Dream or Reality**

Kitty tossed and turned in her bed trying to get to sleep. It was past midnight yet she was not even the least bit tired. Heaving a frustrated sigh she got out of bed and phased herself out of her room and into the hallway.

As she walks toward her destination Kitty remembers all the times she used to go to him in the middle of the night whenever she had a nightmare or, like now, unable to sleep knowing that he would always listen to what was troubling her before making her feel better. She actually blushed as she remembered a couple of times she actually slept in his bed for the night, thankfully he woke her up before the rest of the institute.

Reaching her destination Kitty decided to forgo knocking and just phase through the door and into the room. Looking around the room she saw that the person she was searching for asleep in bed.

'_Lucky him'_ Kitty thought as she crossed over the threshold to his bedside and regrettably wake him up.

"Kurt?" she whispered as she gently shook him. "Kurt, wake up"

Kurt mumbled something in German before blinking owlishly at her. "I've not even back for von night and already you're vanting to have von of our midnight therapy sessions"

Kitty smiled as she saw him give a tired smile before yawning widely as he sat up and leaned against the headrest whilst patting the space beside him. She immediately accepted the invitation sitting beside him under the covers resting her head on his shoulder.

"So"

"So" Kitty replied already starting to feel drowsy.

"So vhat are you doing here instead of your own room?" Kurt asked as he placed his arm around her allowing her to snuggle more comfortably into his side.

"You'd rather I just leave" Kitty asked trying to stay awake.

"Zat's not vhat I ment" Kurt countered as he rested his head against hers.

Kitty sighed before getting out of his grasp to look at him. She had barely seen him in over a year yet he had barely changed. Taking his head in her hands she gently pressed her lips to his savouring the moment before pulling back to see his stunned face before resting against his chest sleep finally taking over.

_~#~_

Kitty finally stirred when the sun's rays snuck through an opening in the curtains covering her face in its golden glow. As she rolled over to get out of the sun's rays she felt soft fur against her cheek. Opening one eye she saw blue fur lifting her head up allowed her to see Kurt looking at her amusedly.

"You're still here" Kitty mumbled before her eyes widened as she realised _"You're still here!"_ she exclaimed as she moved back falling off the bed taking the covers with her.

Kurt just watched as the girl struggled to detach herself from the covers whilst trying to hold in his own laughter. He was even more tempted when he saw her head pop up over the edge of the mattress her face a bright red.

"After vhat you did last night vould you think I vould be anyvhere else before knowing _vhy_ you kissed me?" Kurt said once he managed to quell his urge to laugh. "And you _still_ haven't told me vhy you came here last night"

Kitty looked around and realised she was in Kurt's room not her own. Sitting on the edge of his bed facing away from him so he could not see her embarrassed and flushed face Kitty started to explain.

"Yesterday" she began "When I saw you come out of the Blackbird I felt like I was dreaming, like my mind was playing tricks on me. I couldn't help but worry that, come morning, you would be gone again"

She did not struggle when she felt his furry arms wrap round her waist whilst his tail wrapped itself round her calf but pressed back as if trying to melt into his chest. She smiled as she felt his head place on her shoulder so that his cheek was pressed against hers.

"So last night" Kurt began as he started to put the pieces together "You thought that even if I vas just a figment of your imagination you vanted to kiss me?"

Kitty just nodded unable to trust her voice. She was surprised when she felt Kurt chuckle. Feeling like a fool Kitty was about to phase out of his arms when she felt him tighten his hold on her whilst kissing her cheek.

"I vas planning on kissing you avake zis morning vhen you first came into my room last night looking like you vere about to nod off" he whispered in her ear making her whip round to look him in the eye. "But you beat me to it by seven hours"

Kitty could not believe what she was hearing "But I thought you and Wanda were..."

She dropped into silence as she looked away from him only to have his hand gently turn her head so she was looking at him again.

"Zere is _nothing_ between Vanda and me" Kurt explained "She does not have my heart because it vas in somevon else's possession"

Kitty's smile probably lit up the whole mansion before kissing him as she wrapped her arms round him. A sudden flash of light broke the two apart before they could go any further. Turning in unison they saw Logan at the door holding an old fashion camera in one hand whilst his other was waving a photo through the air in front of him cooling it off so he could see the result.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this you two" he said as he walked away.

The two looked at one another.

"He vouldn't...?" Kurt asked.

"After all the mischief you caused you didn't think you would get off scot-free now did you?" Kitty asked before getting off the bed and phased through the wall in pursuit of the paparazzi Wolverine.

"Fair point" Kurt agreed before smiling as he teleported in front of her quickly kissing her "Velcome back to reality by the vay"

With that he teleported away hoping to cut off Logan before he got far. Kitty stood there smiling for a moment before remembering her current dilemma and phasing through the floor hoping to stop Logan before she told the rest of the institute.

_~#~_

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out._


End file.
